


Guarantee:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Harm & Mic: Love Trial Series: [2]
Category: JAG
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Slash, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781
Summary: *Summary: Harm finds his lover clearly upset, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*





	Guarantee:

*Summary: Harm finds his lover clearly upset, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*

Lieutenant Commander Mic Brumby was leaning against the windowpane in the kitchen of the apartment that he shares with his lover, Lieutenant Commander Harmon “Harm” Rabb Jr., This was a tough time of year for him, as he watched the rain comes down.

It was the anniversary of his sister’s death, The Man, that **_JAG_** was after, Ted Conners, did it, He was also wanted for other murders in Australia, & other parts of the world. The Australian Aviator wants him bad, so bad that he could taste it. He lets out some tears, & emotion, as he thought about his deceased baby sister.

Harm came home with the groceries that they needed for their dinner, & he came through the door, He had no idea that he was gonna find his lover so very upset, He called out, “Hi, Honey, I’m home”. When he didn’t answer him, “Mic ?”, He went to him, & wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Baby, What’s wrong ?”, The Handsome Man asked his lover, as he kissed the back of his neck. Mic took a deep breath, & composed himself, before he answered Harm, before he worries about him even further.

“Today is the anniversary of my sister’s death”, He explained how she stood up for someone, against Conners. He shot her like she was nothing, & that he got away with it, cause he had pull in Australia, & got off scott free.

“I guarantee that we will nail his ass to the wall, I personally believe in the resources that we have, I believe that we will get the son of a bitch”. He kissed Mic, who kissed him back, just as passionately. “I love you”, & Harm said, “I love you too”, They went to work on dinner together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
